In recent years, many electrical appliances such as household electrical appliances have been used in households and power consumption in households has been rising. Against the background of this situation, a technique is disclosed for decreasing waste power consumption such as standby power consumption through measuring power consumption of electrical appliances and cutting off power supply to electrical appliances during a time interval in which users do not utilize the appliances.
For example, a technique is disclosed for a toilet device which stores a utilization time period for the toilet device and controls, by using the result, power consumption in a time period in which a user is predicted to avoid using the appliance (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).